


Old Habits Resurrected

by allfireburns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has decided there are reasons she shouldn't take the Doctor out in public. Sweets are just one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Resurrected

"Oh, _jelly babies_!"

Rose looked up, startled at the Doctor's abrupt exclamation, and walked back over to him with a sigh. "You know, this is the reason I can't take you anywhere. You've always got to make a scene."

"Rose, this is _not_ a scene," he protested, though he grinned at her over his shoulder as he said it. "When I blow up the shop, then you can complain."

"Why, are the sweets coming to life?"

"Are you ever going to let me live that one down? So I blew up one shop! It was ages ago!"

Rose rolled her eyes and asked, "So why are we so excited about jelly babies?"

The Doctor gestured expansively, still holding the bag of jelly babies. They might well have hit her in the face had not Rose had the foresight to take a step back. "I used to carry these around all the time. Good for making friends. Not quite on the level of a banana, but you do what you can." He paused, looking thoughtful. "Also good for distracting law enforcement, in a pinch."

"What?"

"Nothing," he said innocently, starting toward the store counter, jelly babies still firmly in hand.


End file.
